sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sistar - Touch My Body
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Touch My Bodyright|200px *'Artista:' Sistar *'Mini Álbum: TOUCH & MOVE *'''Pista: 2 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 21-Julio-2014 *'Agencia: 'Starship Entertainment 'Romanización' Touch my body Body Touch my body Body Touch my body I know you want it neon nae gyeoteuro wa naega junbihan wine dalkomhan chocolate chocolate jom budeureopgo ttaeron tteugeowojineun neomaneul wihan my pool na na na na na na ppalgaejin neoui du nune bichin nae moseup unjeoneun niga hae geujeo nae du soneun haneurwiro Yeh baby dancing with me you're my star Touch my body urin jogeumssik ppareuge Oh everybody pureun haneul boda nopi jigeum i rideumi joha tteugeoun taeyangarae neowana My body body Touch ma body Baby so good jigeum gibuneun paradise Baby so nice uri dulmanui summer night jogeumssik one step two step dalbit arae neowana My body body Touch ma body Touch my body Body Touch my body Body Touch my body Body Touch my body hana dulssik barkhyeojineun ni mam sogane chotbul himi deul ttaen jogeum swieotdagayo yeogi red pool nae ipsuri joha anim nae bodyga joha soljikhi malhae yeogi yeogi yeogi anim jeogi jeogi jeogi nabakke eopdago jigeum naege malhaejwo bukkeureopge jakku boji malgo gyesok nal anajwo nal saranghanda malhaejwo Touch my body urin jogeumssik ppareuge Oh everybody pureun haneul boda nopi jigeum i rideumi joha tteugeoun taeyangarae neowana My body body Touch ma body Baby so good jigeum gibuneun paradise Baby so nice uri dulmanui summer night jogeumssik one step two step dalbit arae neowana My body body Touch ma body neowa hamkke inneun jigeum Tonight duri hamkke boneun jeo byeoldeul eoneu nuguboda haengbokhae neowa hamkke inneun jigeum Tonight duri hamkke boneun jeo byeoldeul eoneu nuguboda haengbokhae 'Español' Toca mi cuerpo, cuerpo Toca mi cuerpo, cuerpo Toca mi cuerpo Se que lo quieres, ven a mi lado Prepare el vino y el dulce chocolate chocolate Mi piscina se pone suave y a veces calida solo para ti na na na na na na Me veo en tus ojos enrojecidos Conduce, pondré mis manos hacia al cielo Yeh nene baila conmigo, eres mi estrella Toca mi cuerpo, vamos a ir más rápido, poco a poco Oh todos, más alto que el cielo azul Me gusta este ritmo, tu y yo bajo el sol Mi cuerpo cuerpo, toca mi cuerpo Nene, es tan bueno que me siento en el paraíso ahora Nene, es muy agradable, nuestra propia de verano Poco a poco, un paso dos pasos, tu y yo bajo la luz de la luna Mi cuerpo cuerpo, toca mi cuerpo Toca mi cuerpo, cuerpo Toca mi cuerpo, cuerpo Toca mi cuerpo, cuerpo Toca mi cuerpo La luz de la velas en tu corazón se revelaron una por una Cuando las cosas son difíciles, toma un descanso aquí en la piscina roja ¿Te gustan mis labios o mi cuerpo? Dime sinceramente, ¿Aquí, aquí, aquí? o ¿Allá, allá, allá? Dime que soy la única Deja de mirarme, volviéndome timida, solo sigue abrazandome Yeh dime que me quieres Toca mi cuerpo, vamos a ir más rápido, poco a poco Oh todos, más alto que el cielo azul Me gusta este ritmo, tu y yo bajo el sol Mi cuerpo cuerpo, toca mi cuerpo Nene, es tan bueno que me siento en el paraíso ahora Nene, es muy agradable, nuestra propia de verano Poco a poco, un paso dos pasos, tu y yo bajo la luz de la luna Mi cuerpo cuerpo, toca mi cuerpo Ahora mismo, contigo en la noche Mirando las estrellas juntos Soy más feliz que cualquier otra persona Ahora mismo, contigo en la noche Mirando las estrellas juntos Soy más feliz que cualquier otra persona 'Hangul' Touch my body Body Touch my body Body Touch my body Body Touch my body I know you want it 넌 내 곁으로 와 내가 준비한 wine 달콤한 chocolate chocolate 좀 부드럽고 때론 뜨거워지는 너만을 위한 my pool na na na na na na 빨개진 너의 두 눈에 비친 내 모습 운전은 니가 해 그저 내 두 손은 하늘위로 Yeh baby dancing with me you're my star Touch my body 우린 조금씩 빠르게 Oh everybody 푸른 하늘 보다 높이 지금 이 리듬이 좋아 뜨거운 태양아래 너와나 My body body Touch ma body Baby so good 지금 기분은 paradise Baby so nice 우리 둘만의 summer night 조금씩 one step two step 달빛 아래 너와나 My body body Touch ma body Touch my body Body Touch my body Body Touch my body Body Touch my body 하나 둘씩 밝혀지는 니 맘 속안에 촛불 힘이 들 땐 조금 쉬었다가요 여기 red pool 내 입술이 좋아 아님 내 body가 좋아 솔직히 말해 여기 여기 여기 아님 저기 저기 저기 나밖에 없다고 지금 내게 말해줘 부끄럽게 자꾸 보지 말고 계속 날 안아줘 날 사랑한다 말해줘 Touch my body 우린 조금씩 빠르게 Oh everybody 푸른 하늘 보다 높이 지금 이 리듬이 좋아 뜨거운 태양아래 너와나 My body body Touch ma body Baby so good 지금 기분은 paradise Baby so nice 우리 둘만의 summer night 조금씩 one step two step 달빛 아래 너와나 My body body Touch ma body 너와 함께 있는 지금 Tonight 둘이 함께 보는 저 별들 어느 누구보다 행복해 너와 함께 있는 지금 Tonight 둘이 함께 보는 저 별들 어느 누구보다 행복해 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop